


Sleeping in the Sun

by yuushinos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just... soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushinos/pseuds/yuushinos
Summary: Shinobu is tired and his boyfriends make him less tired.(I know that's short but that's it,  it's very simple.)





	Sleeping in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay gamers so hear me out... yuushino is my favorite, shinotori is the good ship happy elements wont allow, and yuutori is pretty cute. So? Yuushinotori? Yuushinotori! Theyre my best boys and if i may be bold, also in love. I felt like writing some cute little fluff i know this is a niche ship but i hope if i cant convince u to ship this with me, someone’ll at least enjoy this lil thing.  
> oh also! in my mind i set this in their second year, and i gave the slightest hint of that by saying they walked down the stairs from their classroom cause 1st years classrooms are on the 1st floor so yeah. i guess it doesnt matter but whatever lol

        The instant class ends, Shinobu drops his head to his desk, closing his eyes and letting out something between a yawn and a sigh. He wants to take a nap during their lunch break, but if he fell asleep now he probably wouldn’t be able to get up. He should get up but... tired.  
       “Wake up Shinobu-kun.~” A hand rests on his shoulder, and he slowly lifts his head. Yuuta smiles down at him with a fondness in his eyes that makes Shinobu go a little pink.  
       “I’m awake,” He mumbles, standing up, and trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. “Haaa... I’m awak-e.”  
Yuuta laughs softly, which doesn’t make Shinobu any less tired, but does make him more willing to be awake. “Do you need to get lunch?”  
       He shakes his head, pulling his lunch out of his desk. “Does Yuuta-kun?”  
       “Yup! You and Hime-kun go ahead though~ I’ll catch up!” They pass through the door of the classroom, and there’s Tori, casually leaning against the wall.  
       “Hmph, there you are! You were taking a while.” Tori pouts at them, crossing his arms. “Don’t make me wait!”  
       Shinobu opens his mouth to apologize, but Yuuta beats him, leaning in close to Tori with a devious smile.  
       “We only took a few seconds, does Hime-kun love us that much?!” He pinches Tori’s cheek and giggles. “You want to spend every second together? That’s so cute!”  
       Shinobu muffles a laugh into his hand at how outraged Tori looks despite his face being dark pink.  
       “Sh-shut up!” He pulls away, rushing over to latch onto Shinobu’s arm. “Help!! He’s being mean Shinobu!”  
       He grins, stepping in front of Tori. “Yuuta-kun! If you don’t give up, this ninja will make you!” He can sense Tori childishly grinning behind him.  
       Yuuta raises his hands in surrender, still smililng. “Alright, alright! I surrender for now!” He waves, calling over his shoulder as he heads down the hall. “Don’t get too relaxed, I’ll be back!”  
       He waves back before turning to Tori. “Shall we find somewhere to eat Tori-kun?”  
       “Alright!~” The shorter boy sing songs, slipping his hand into Shinobu’s and swinging their arms cheerily. “Lets eat outside, it’s sunny!”  
       Tori doesn’t even have to ask, he’ll go wherever his boyfriend wants, but he still nods. They walk down the stairs, still hand in hand. They step out into the sunlight, and Shinobu blinks... it’s bright. He lets go of Tori’s hand to shield his eyes from the sun.  
       The boy skips ahead of him, and Shinobu follows slowly, trying to get used to the light.  
       “Here’s good!” Tori plops down on the grass at the base of a large tree. Shinobu sits at his side, thankful to be in the shade. “I picked a good spot huh?”  
       “You did Tori-kun!” He slides a little closer, resting his head on Tori’s shoulder. “Ah, I’m tired..”  
       “Hmmm?” There’s the soft noises of Tori unpacking his lunch. “Shinobu should sleep earlier then!”  
       “How do you know I’m not?” He sits up, deciding to start on his own lunch.  
       “You and Yuuta are always staying up late!” Tori shoots him a small glare out of the corner of his eye. “I’m always the first to say good night, which means I’m the first to go to bed.”  
       He smiles at how proud Tori sounds. “Ehehe... You’re right Tori-kun, you caught us!” He turns and gives Tori a little hug. “You’re so smart!”  
       “Of course I am!” He sticks his tongue out, and winks. “I’ll forgive you if you promise to sleep earlier! And if you give me a sausage!”  
       He laughs, Tori’s made him so much less tired already. “Alright, deal!”  
       “Fufu! Shi~no~bu~! Feed me pleaseeee!” Tori leans into his space, arms snaking around Shinobu’s waist.  
       “...” His face goes red. “Uuuu... Tori-kun... t-that’s!” The way Tori blinks up at him innocently is crumbling his resolve. “O-okay...” He picks up a little sausage and lifts his chopsticks up to Tori’s mouth, feeling more and more embarrassed at the situation.  
       “Thanks for the food!” Tori slowly leans in, finally taking it from his chopsticks and sitting up. “Mmmm!~” He chews with a smile, totally ignoring the fact that Shinobu’s face is on fire.  
       “Jeez guys don’t start flirting without me!”  
       The two of them jump at Yuuta’s sudden appearance, clearly flustered as he sits beside them.  
       “We weren’t-!”  
       “I’ll feed Yuuta-kun too!”  
       “Uh!” Yuuta’s face turns as red as his boyfriends’ in a few seconds. “Th-that’s!”  
       Tori bursts out laughing, burying his mouth in his hands.  
       “D-don’t laugh Hime-kun!” Yuuta stammers, leaning over to flick Tori’s forehead. “You two did the same thing!”  
       “Fufu! Yuuta’s jealous~! He wants Shinobu to feed him too!”  
       “Th-th-that’s! Y-yeah... maybe I do!”  
       Shinobu can’t help but laugh, and the two turn to him.  
       “Ehehehe~ I love you two!”  
       He hears shuffling and when Shinobu opens his eyes, Yuuta and Tori are right in front of him.  
       Tori hugs him tight, nuzzling into his shoulder, while Yuuta links their fingers together, dipping forward so their foreheads touch.  
       “I love you too Shinobu-kun.”  
       “Of course~ everyone does! Shinobu’s special, so I’ll love him back!”  
       They sit still, basking in the shade and their closeness, enjoying the soft breeze together. Shinobu feels so relaxed like this, wrapped in the warm, comfortable, soothing embrace of his boyfriends’ arms. He’s so relaxed he could almost...  
       He tips forward, eyes fluttering closed, as he gives up on resisting the pull of sleep.  
       “Ah! Shinobu-kun!” Two pairs of arms catch him before he can hit the ground.  
       He forces his eyes back open, yawning, and sitting up on his own. “S-sorry...” He rubs his eyes, blinking the world back into focus. “I was just... really comfortable.”  
       Tori snuggles up against his side again. “Let’s eat, and then take a nap together!”  
       Yuuta nods, shifting so he’s lightly pressed against Shinobu’s other side. “That’s a good idea.”  
       He smiles at each one of them, feeling incredibly content.  
     “Alright,” he says, voice and heart full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it! hope yall liked. they are soft and good!


End file.
